Memories are Nothing but Shadows of the Past
by Athena mou
Summary: In pursuit of an artifact, Myka Bering and HG Wells come across a mysterious woman. As the mystery unravels, Myka learns more about HG Wells' past. Will Myka lose HG Wells to this woman from HG's past, or will their relationship start to move forward?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories are but Shadows of the Past**

**Pairing:** HG Wells/Myka, Helen Magnus/HG Wells (past)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Mature  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 3 set after the finale, assuming that they got HG Wells back  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In pursuit of an artifact, Myka Bering and HG Wells come across a mysterious woman. As the mystery unravels, Myka learns more about HG Wells' past. Will Myka lose HG Wells to this woman from HG's past, or will their relationship start to move forward?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka Bering was furious as she chased after the tall, dark woman. She had been so close to snagging the artifact she and Helena had been tracking for two days now, only to have it snatched from right under her nose by this Amazon of a woman in a long black coat. The woman could run too, Myka realized as she huffed and puffed, following the woman through dark alleys.

As Myka gained a little on the woman, she reached for her service weapon, cursing the fact that Helena had her Tesla. She really had to talk to Artie about getting Helena a Tesla, Myka thought while aiming her gun at the woman.

"Secret Service! Stop or I'll shoot!" she barked.

The woman stopped and twirled around so fast Myka almost took a step back. In the fraction of a second it took for Myka to blink, the woman had a weapon out, pointing it at Myka. At least Myka thought it was a weapon. She had never seen anything like it. It looked more like something from an action movie, or perhaps one of Pete's science fiction shows.

The woman smiled as she pointed the weapon at Myka. Myka glared at her. _Why the hell was she smiling?_ Myka had a gun pointed at her, for God's sake. A flash of a memory of pointing her gun at another beautiful woman crossed Myka's mind. HG Wells had also smiled at Myka. The realization only made Myka angrier. She knew she had to calm down in order to win this standoff. A shadow moving behind the woman caught Myka's attention. She relaxed and smirked at the woman. Backup had arrived.

"I would put down my gun if I were you," HG Wells spoke calmly behind the woman. "If not, I will be forced to shoot you, and you would really not like that at all."

Myka watched in fascination as the woman lowered her weapon and slowly raised her arms up to her sides. She was not smiling anymore. In fact, her face looked almost ashen, as if she had experienced a lot of pain. With a last glance at Myka, she turned around.

"Dear God," she whispered. "Helena Wells."

Helena's hand shook as she lowered her gun. She stared at the woman as if looking at a ghost.

"Helena!" Myka shouted alarmed at Helena's odd behavior.

"Helen?"

Helena flew across the space separating them and threw her arms around Helen Magnus. She cried as she held her. Helen Magnus laughed and caressed Helena's hair.

"Hush darling, everything is fine."

"Helena, what the hell is going on?" Myka said loudly. She had lowered her gun but was still eying the woman, _Helen_, with high suspicion. "She stole our artifact."

Helen Magnus disentangled herself from Helena and turned to Myka. She smiled cheekily, reminding Myka for a moment of Helena.

"I'm sorry about that, but I had to get you away from there or you could have been hurt, killed even."

Myka rolled her eyes and holstered her gun. Obviously the woman had no intention to hurt them. Myka was very aware that the mysterious woman was still holding Helena's hand.

"Dearest, how can you…" Helena said and gently touched Helen's face.

"You know her?" Myka exclaimed.

"I used to," Helena said with a lot of sadness in her voice. "A very long time ago."

"I thought we had lost you," Helen Magnus said and took Helena's hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

Helena laughed and tilted her head at Helen. Then to Myka's frustration she hugged the woman again. Magnus gently removed Helena's arms from around her neck when her phone rang in her pocket. She glanced briefly at the display before answering.

"Will. Good. Did everything go all right?"

Myka gave Helena a sharp look and indicated with her head for her to come closer. Helena glanced one more time at Helen Magnus before letting go of her hand. She sighed heavily and then walked over to Myka. Myka grabbed Helena's elbow and pulled her away from Magnus.

"Helena, what's going on? Who is she?"

"Someone who should be here just as much as I," Helena said with a deep sigh. She ran her hand through her hair. "Helen Magnus and I were _close_… a very long time ago. When I lived in London."

Myka gaped. She looked over at Magnus. The woman appeared to be somewhere in her mid forties, if even that old. How could she possibly be as old as Helena indicated?

"Are you absolutely sure it's her?" Myka pressed on.

Helena turned and looked at Magnus with such tenderness in her eyes, Myka wanted to cry. When Myka pulled at Helena's arm again she turned her head and nodded.

"I cannot explain how, or even why, Myka, but that woman is definitely Dr. Helen Magnus."

Helen gave one last order before ending the call, putting her phone back in her pocket. She turned and smiled at the other two.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I have had enough of this chilly night. Perhaps we can continue this conversation over a nice cup of tea back at my house?"

"That sounds wonderful," Helena said cheerfully.

Myka muttered a curse under her breath as she watched Helena link her arm with Magnus, looking up at her with such adoration. Meeting Helen Magnus had definitely brought out a different side of Helena, Myka noted with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena gaped as she stared at the gothic building. She looked at Magnus for an explanation. Helen chuckled and put her arm around Helena's shoulders.

"I had the building moved about fifty years or so ago."

"Astounding," Helena whispered.

Myka trailed behind them as they entered the majestic building. My _house_, my ass, Myka thought to herself. She had already decided that she did not like Helen Magnus, and especially not the way Helena looked at Magnus.

"Please make yourselves at home," Magnus said and smiled at Myka as they entered what appeared to be the living room.

Myka jumped and stared at the creature standing in the doorway. He looked at her and chuckled.

"I don't eat humans," he said to her. "Only on special occasions."

Magnus laughed and patted him on his shoulder. "Be nice, old friend. These two ladies are guests of mine. Very special guests." The last words directed at Helena who walked over to her.

"Very old friends," she said and kissed Magnus' cheek.

"Would you like me to make some tea, or do you want dinner?"

"Tea is fine," Magnus said. "Perhaps some sandwiches."

"Something to nibble on," Helena said cheerfully, her arm again linked with Helen's.

Big Guy grunted and left, closing the door behind him.

"Am I dreaming, or was that Sasquatch?" Myka said a bit nervously.

"Yes, though his people call themselves something much different."

"And he works for you?"

"Yes and no. Please, have a seat," Magnus said and smiled at Myka.

Myka eased down into a chair watching Magnus and Helena sit down on the sofa across from her. Helena was sitting so close to Helen, their thighs were touching. She kept looking at Helen, now and then touching her, as if not really believing that she was there. Myka feared for the first time that she might lose Helena.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"I did so not scream like a girl," Will protested.

"Did too, man," Henry said with a snicker. He grinned at Will over his shoulder as he entered the living room.

"If you'd just been where you were supposed to be."

"I had to rig the gun since you dropped it and messed it up," Henry said and made a face at Will. "Hi doc," he said and glanced at Helen Magnus. "Perhaps you need a simpler gun, dude."

"I'll give you…"

"Gentlemen!" Magnus exclaimed.

Will and Henry both froze and faced her. Will's eyebrows shot up when he noticed the other two.

"Sorry Magnus."

"We have visitors, so perhaps that you would consider adjusting your tone?"

Helena chuckled and smiled at them. Henry tilted his head when he recognized her face. He frowned and then his eyes got large.

"It can't be," he muttered and walked over to the fireplace.

Henry reached up and carefully grabbed one of the many picture frames residing there. It was old and elaborate, and it held a black and white photograph of a beautiful woman. He looked at it for a moment and then straight at Helena. She smiled at him and her eyebrow inched up in curiosity.

"Is this you?" he asked and handed her the picture.

Helena took it from him and chuckled. "Oh dear," she said and looked at Helen.

"It is, isn't it?" Henry exclaimed.

"Can someone please fill me in?" Will asked impatiently, not amused at being the only one not understanding what was going on.

"Dude, meet HG Wells," Henry said and gestured to Helena.

"What?" Will exclaimed and stared at Helena. She shrugged and smiled. He looked at Magnus for an explanation. "Magnus?"

"Have a seat gentlemen," Magnus offered.

"You're HG Wells?"

"I am, though I prefer to be called Helena."

"Helena," Will echoed and slowly shook his head.

"I believe he is in a bit of shock," Helena said and winked at Magnus.

"Oh darling, how I've missed your mischievous ways," Magnus said and laughed.

"I'm sitting talking to HG Wells," Will mumbled.

"It's a bit daunting at first, isn't it?" Myka said and gave him a sympathetic smile. She held out her hand to him. "Myka Bering, Secret Service."

"Dr. Will Zimmerman," He mumbled and shook her hand.

"And this here is Henry Foss," Helen Magnus said and smiled at Henry who was still staring at Helena, trying to make sense of things.

"You know, I've seen that picture so many times I felt like you were part of our family. Kind of like a distant relative that you don't get to see very often. I even made up some stories about you when I was little," he said a little embarrassed. "I never thought I would actually get to meet you."

"Really Henry," Magnus teased. "Hasn't working for the Sanctuary taught you that nothing is impossible and that the most astonishing things do happen?"

He shrugged. "Well considering the fact that my boss is over a hundred and fifty years old, and that I work with Bigfoot and this dude, I guess yeah."

"And that you're a werewolf," Will muttered.

Myka froze at the last word. "You're what?" she whispered.

"HAP, dude, a HAP," Henry said and made a face at Will. He moved towards the door. "You coming? I'm not cleaning up this mess on my own."

"Sure," Will said and shot Helena another glance. "I hope that I get a chance to talk to you again," he said to her. "I mean just the thought of actually speaking to HG Wells… wow!" He shook his head as he got up and walked to the door.

Helena chuckled and kissed Magnus' cheek. "What charming fellows."

"He was joking right?" Myka said and looked at Magnus. "The werewolf part I mean."

"Not at all. Henry is an abnormal."

Myka stared at the door which the two men had disappeared through. She swallowed nervously as she contemplated Helen's words.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rating:** Mature  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 3 set after the finale, assuming that they got HG Wells back  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Spending time with Helen Magnus and HG Wells Myka learns more about Helena's past. Getting ready to spend the night at the Sanctuary Helena and Myka have a little talk and things start to move forward in the right direction.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"You see, Myka," Magnus said and smiled at Myka. "I knew Helena a very long time ago. When she was a child in fact."

"I was no child when I became your lover," Helena said and laughed.

Myka bit her lip hard as she watched Helena laugh and lean closer to Magnus, kissing her on the cheek. It was obvious that Helena still loved Helen Magnus.

"True, darling, but the first time we met, you _were_ a child. A very stubborn and angry child if I remember correctly."

Helena made a face and sipped her tea. She looked at Myka with a cheeky grin.

"Helen came to visit with my parents at our country home. I was ten years old and could not care less about some boring visitor. I spent the morning with my friends ending up winning Edward, the stable lad's pants in a game. I was so excited. My father had confiscated the pants that I had previously borrowed from Charles," Helena said with a laugh. "So dressed in my chemise, and pants that were much too large for me, I went riding with two of my friends."

"You should have seen her, Myka, when she came towards us on the horse," Helen said with a fond smile at Helena. "She was so full of life, laughing as she took the lead, her hair having escaped its confinement, whipping behind her. She came to a stop a few feet away from us and leaped out of the saddle, grinning at her father, hopeful as ever for praise."

"Praise that never came," Helena said with a deep sigh.

Helen caressed her hair and pulled Helena's head down against her shoulder.

"He was stuck in the old ways, darling."

"I know, but it still seems so unfair."

"So, he was upset with you?" Myka butted in.

"Upset? He was furious!" Helena huffed. "He told me to go upstairs and have nanny give me a bath and change into clothes fitting for a girl."

Helen smiled fondly at her. "I thought you were precious."

Helena looked at Myka as she continued. "My father stormed off, but Helen, sweet darling Helen walked with me to the stable. At first I was not very interested in talking to her, too busy sulking, but the more she talked to me, the more I knew that she actually understood, and that she agreed with me."

"Of course I understood, dearest," Magnus said and kissed Helena's forehead.

Myka glanced at the clock on the mantle. "It's late."

"Yes of course," Helen said and got up. "You must be tired. Please allow me to escort you to your rooms."

"Perhaps we can discuss the artifact first?" Myka said and took a step towards Magnus.

"Naturally," Magnus said and walked over to her coat, pulling out a wrapped object from one of her coat pockets.

"Don't," Myka warned as Magnus started to unwrap it. "Let me."

Myka quickly put on a pair of purple gloves and took the bundle from Magnus. Behind her she heard the snap from Helena shaking the neutralizing bag open. Myka unwrapped the cloth and grabbed the device inside, dropping it into the bag.

"Cover your eyes," she warned and turned away as sparks flew.

"Interesting," Magnus mumbled.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"I hope that you will be comfortable here," Magnus said and smiled at Myka. "I arranged for the two of you to have connecting rooms. I thought you might be more comfortable that way."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you," Myka said with a tired smile.

"I will leave you to it then."

Myka nodded and watched Magnus and Helena continue down the hall and enter the room next door. She closed the door to her room and leaned against it with a deep sigh. Trying to be generous and think about what comfort it must be for Helena to find her long lost friend alive, Myka did her best to ignore that little nagging voice inside that kept taunting her with images of what the two women might be doing in the room next door.

Finally shaking the funky feeling, Myka pushed off from the door and looked around the room. It was beautiful in an old fashioned kind of way. She carefully put down the artifact bag on the coffee table and then draped her coat over the back of a chair. Noticing her small overnight bag sitting by the foot of the bed she smiled. Count on someone as resourceful as Helen Magnus to see to that their things were brought to them. Deciding that she needed a shower before bed, Myka opened her bag to grab some night clothes before heading to the bathroom.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka felt a lot better after her shower. She glanced at her reflection in the quickly fogging mirror as she toweled herself dry. Making a mental note to get a haircut soon, she hung up her towel and reached for the tank top sitting on the counter next to the sink. Before she had a chance to put it on, the door opened.

"I am so sorry," Helena said and looked at Myka with surprise on her face. She then eyed Myka up and down as an appreciative smile graced her lips. "It appears, darling, that we are to share a bathroom."

"You could've knocked," Myka muttered and slipped the tank top over her head, turning away from Helena. She jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Helena! I'm half naked."

"I know," Helena purred. "And by the looks of it, it's a shame that you are hiding your body under men's underwear."

Myka laughed and shook her head. Finally dressed in boxers and a tank top she turned and faced Helena.

"These happen to be women's clothes, Helena."

"Is that so?" Helena said and tilted her head. "Well, I find them charming on you, though as I said, you looked better without them."

Reaching behind Helena, Myka grabbed her toothbrush. She stopped when Helena's hand once again landed on her shoulder. She looked up at Helena's face and noticed a change in her demeanor. Helena seemed almost sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Did I say something wrong? Does it bother you that I find you attractive, Myka?" Helena said very seriously.

Myka sighed and put down her toothbrush. Turning to face Helena she put her hands on Helena's shoulders.

"Of course not. I'm flattered. To get a compliment from someone as stunning and charming as HG Wells is really something," Myka said and smiled.

"You find me attractive as well?" Helena asked, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course I do," Myka said and rolled her eyes. "You know that you are a beautiful woman, Helena."

"There's a difference between finding a woman beautiful and being attracted to her," Helena pointed out.

"Well, you're a beautiful woman, Helena, and I definitely find you attractive," Myka mumbled and turned away. "Don't worry. I don't expect anything from you, Helena. It's obvious that you still have feelings for Helen Magnus."

Myka grabbed her toothbrush again and turned on the water assuming that Helena would get the hint and leave. Not much luck of that it appeared. Helena grabbed her wrist and then turned off the water. Myka sighed in annoyance and opened her mouth to object.

"Myka, don't," Helena said very gently. She touched Myka's cheek and smiled at her. "I thought that I had made my attraction to you clear, but it appears that I have been less than stellar in my performance if I have failed to make you feel it."

"Helena…"

Helena touched Myka's lips and Myka closed her mouth again. Her eyes widened a bit when Helena wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Please finish what you were doing and allow me to take a bath too, and perhaps we can converse further on the matter afterwards. I so desire to talk to you, if that is acceptable."

Myka nodded, finding Helena's nervous regression to her old ways of speaking quite endearing. Helena kissed her cheek.

"Wonderful. I will leave you to it then."

Myka watched Helena close the door behind her and quickly grabbed the toothbrush. Finishing in the bathroom she knocked on the door to Helena's room.

"All yours Helena."

"Thank you, darling," came through the closed door.

Myka left and closed her door to the bathroom behind her. Her room was little chilly so she slipped under the covers with the book she had started on the flight to Old City. In a matter of minutes she had lost herself in the interesting tale.

About twenty minutes later there was a soft knock on her bathroom door.

"Myka?"

"Come in."

Helena stepped through the door. Dressed in a knee length silky nightgown with a matching robe flowing behind her she crossed the room to sit on Myka's bed. She placed her hand on top of Myka's and smiled at her. Feeling the chill in the room she pulled her feet up and covered her legs with her robe.

Myka moved over and folded down the comforter. Helena, understanding the silent gesture, slipped into bed next to Myka with a happy sigh. She pushed two pillows behind her so she could sit up more comfortably. Once settled she turned to Myka.

"Myka, Helen and I were lovers a very long time ago, at least for her," she said seriously. "For me it seems like it was only a short couple of years ago, though I understand that in reality it was over a century ago."

"You still love her, don't you?" Myka said feeling the sadness from Helena.

"I do, but not like you think." Helena ran her hand through her hair. "I kissed her tonight. I expected it to feel the same…"

"And did it?"

"No," Helena said so softly Myka almost thought she had imagined it.

Helena turned to face Myka. She smiled at her and touched Myka's cheek.

"Helen Magnus was my first lover, and the one that always remained with me. I watched her take other lovers, and even though I was happy for her, I always felt a sting of jealousy."

Myka sighed and nodded. She had never experienced love like that, but she had heard about it, and of course she had read about it.

"And now, a century later you still love her, but she doesn't return your feelings the way you want her to," Myka summarized. "I'm so sorry, Helena."

Helena moved closer and rested her head on Myka's shoulder, almost surprised when Myka allowed the touch.

"That was what I thought, but kissing her made me realize that what we once had really is not there anymore. I still desire her. She is after all a stunning woman. However, the passionate love I once felt has now simmered to a fondness of a different kind."

"I'm glad that you found her, Helena. I really am," Myka said honestly. As much as it would hurt to lose Helena, she cared about her happiness.

"Thank you, darling. I don't think that you quite understand how important she is to me. How important she has always been."

"She seems to be very special."

"She truly is," Helena said with a deep sigh. "I was so innocent, almost naïve when I first started to pursue her."

"You went after _her_?" Myka said surprised. She had been certain that Helen had been the one to seduce Helena.

"I did," Helena said with a cheeky grin. "I saw her once with another woman. After that I watched things around me much more carefully and came to understand that many of the women I knew favored a woman's companionship. Helen was never one to put labels on anyone, especially not herself. She loved freely, not limited by a person's gender."

"She was older than you."

"She was, is. I was sent to stay with her as I was introduced to London. After enough persuasion, Helen finally gave in to the mutual affection between us."

"Wow," Myka whispered. She tried to envision these two Victorian women together and it was surprisingly easy.

"Helen was an amazing lover. From the first time she touched me I felt like I was worshipped. Later I learned that lovemaking was many times disappointing since the knowledge of the female body was clouded by most men, and even discouraged to discover."

"What do you mean?" Myka said with a frown.

"That a proper woman should not necessarily feel pleasure when being intimate with a man. Rubbish I tell you, absolute rubbish!"

"That's awful," Myka said with a shiver.

"Helen taught me to love, and to share love in return. Thanks to her I demanded that from all my lovers after her, and I lavished my love on them."

Myka smiled and nodded. She gently ran her fingers through Helena's hair, marveling at its softness. Untangling an unruly lock she twirled it around her finger.

"It never occurred to me ever, not to feel pleasure while making love," she said softly. "Sometimes it was not as good as other times, but I still expected to be touched intimately and for my partner to try to give me an orgasm."

Helena grinned at her. "I am so glad to hear that. Perhaps someday you will show me?"

Myka blushed and bit her lip. Helena laughed and cupped her face. She nuzzled Myka's cheek and ear as she moved closer, draping her leg over Myka's.

"Helena?"

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rating**: Mature, **NC-17**. This part has an explicit scene of two women making love.  
><strong>Spoiler<strong>: season 3 set after the finale, assuming that they got HG Wells back  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Flashback to Victorian London before returning to modern day Sanctuary. Myka and Helena have a talk, straightening things out. In between missions now, Helena and Myka spend some time with Helen Magnus at the Sanctuary, learning more about the place and the two Victorian women's past.

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dr. Helen Magnus house, London, England, 1886

Helen Magnus turned and smiled at the young woman who was sprawled on her bed. Helena Wells' hair fanned on the white pillow below her head. She playfully stretched her leg in the air as she grinned at Helen.

"Come back to bed, Helen," Helena purred.

"Darling, Watson will be here in less than an hour. I need to determine the progress of our experiment prior to his arrival."

Helena pouted and kicked the sheet off her body. Magnus smiled fondly at her young lover. Taking a step closer to the bed she ran her fingertips up Helena's thigh.

"Oh, please," Helena said with a giggle and squirmed a little under Helen's touch.

Helen leaned down and kissed her. Curling her fingers around Helena's soft breast she brushed her thumb over a pink nipple, feeling it harden under her touch. As expected, Helena arched up under her hand, trying to increase the pressure. Helen slowly eased away and sat down on the bed, covering Helena with the sheet.

"If you get up, James will be delighted to see you."

Helena made a face and sighed. "I do enjoy our conversations, as you well know, but I far more enjoy your touch," she said and sat up. She moved closer and straddled Helen's lap. "I desire you Helen."

Helen laughed and ran her hands up and down Helena's smooth, warm back to finally cup her buttocks. Helena eased up on her knees and Helen slipped her hand between Helena's legs, cupping her sex.

"Oh dear, you certainly do," she said with a cheeky grin. "I do hope that you did not stain my dress, darling."

"You know as well as I do that my essence never leaves a trace."

Helena rocked against Helen's hand, pushing down. She whimpered as Helen pushed two fingers inside her. She moved faster and cried out softly when Helen touched her clit, sending her towards climax with alarming speed.

"So passionate," Helen whispered as she watched Helena's face as she came.

Helen cradled her spent lover against her, caressing her back, allowing her to catch her breath before she kissed her softly. She raised an eyebrow when Helena slipped off her lap to kneel on the floor.

"Stand up Dr. Magnus," Helena said in a husky voice, her smile speaking of mischief.

Helen chuckled and shook her head, but did as asked. Looking down at the endearing sight of Helena Wells gazing adoringly at her, she caressed Helena's cheek. Helena slipped her hands under Helen's skirt, caressing her legs, easing the skirt higher until she could push Helen's undergarments aside. Helen tossed her head back as Helena's tongue slid over her center.

Helena felt the tremble go through Magnus as she stroked her with her tongue. She grinned and repeated the touch. She wished that Helen had chosen pants and not a dress this morning, but there was not much she could do about it. She held the skirt firmly against Helen's hip while flicking her tongue over Helen's clit, tasting her, feeling her getting close. Moving closer still, she pressed her mouth firmer against Helen, sucking gently.

"Dear God!" Helen gasped and grabbed Helena's shoulder for support.

Helena stroked her faster, and Helen bucked against her as she came with a loud whimper. Helena touched Helen's sensitive folds achingly softly with her tongue, easing her down, prolonging the feeling as much as she could. Finally she moved away and let go of Helen's dress.

"Enjoy your morning with Watson," she said and got up, moving over to the wash table, soaking a washcloth in the now lukewarm water before starting to wash herself.

Helen just stood still in the same spot, trying to calm her breathing. She watched Helena intently. Her young lover seemed to be completely oblivious to her presence, now focused on her task at hand. Helen pressed her lips together as she stalked over. She grabbed Helena and turned her around.

"You learn much too fast the games of love, my dear," she growled.

Helena laughed and wrapped her arms around Helen's neck, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Only because I love you so, Helen dearest."

Helen laughed and swept Helena up, putting her down on the bed, Watson all but forgotten.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka blinked a couple of times as she woke up. A slender arm slung across her waist held her firmly against the warm body next to her. She turned around very slowly to face the woman sleeping soundly in her bed. Helena's face was calm in sleep, her dark eyelashes resting against her high cheekbones. A lock of hair curled over her cheek and it moved with each breath. Myka gently smoothed it away and watched Helena sleep.

When Helena stirred a short while later, her eyelashes fluttered briefly before Helena looked at Myka with slightly unfocused eyes. When she woke up enough to recognize Myka and their predicament she smiled, almost a little shyly.

"Good morning, darling. It appears I fell asleep in your bed."

Myka chuckled and nodded. "I guess you did."

Helena moved closer and brushed her lips against Myka's cheek. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Myka nodded and Helena slipped out of bed, grabbing her robe from the end of the bed. Myka leaned back against her pillow and stared up at the elaborate ceiling. _She had shared a bed with Helena_. She bit her lip to prevent laughing out loud with joy. She slipped out of bed as Helena appeared again.

"My turn," she mumbled and hurried past Helena.

"No dawdling," Helena said teasingly after her.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka grinned at Helena as she slipped back into bed next to her. Helena jumped when Myka's leg brushed against her.

"Darling, you're freezing," she said upset. "Here, let me warm you."

Myka yelped when Helena pushed her leg between hers and then ran her warm hand up and down Myka's thigh. She swallowed and bit her lip as her cheeks turned pink.

"Helena," she whispered. "This is very intimate."

Helena's hand stilled on Myka's thigh and Helena looked up at her. "And you do not welcome it?"

"I do," Myka mumbled. "But I don't think that I'm the one you really want to share a bed with."

"Why in the world would you say that?" Helena said upset. "Did I not tell you last night how absolutely enchanting I find you, darling?"

Myka smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you did, but you also told me that you love Helen."

"I do love Helen, but perhaps I did not make myself clear," Helena said, resuming her gentle stroking of Myka's thigh. "Our time as lovers is long gone. She has someone else in her life now."

"Oh, Helena," Myka whispered and pulled Helena close, just holding her.

"I am very happy for her actually."

Myka pulled back and half leaned on her elbow as she looked at Helena. She ran her fingers through Helena's hair watching her smile at her. When Helena gently pulled her down for a kiss, Myka did not protest. She sighed as the warm feeling spread through her body. Helena's lips were soft and warm and the kisses were achingly sweet.

"God, Helena," Myka whispered when she finally eased down next to Helena again.

Helena playfully fanned herself and then laughed. Myka grinned and pulled her closer. They both jumped when Helen's voice echoed in the room.

"Good morning Myka, I hope that I did not wake you," Helen's voice said loud and clear on the intercom on the nightstand. "Breakfast is served in the dining room, if you're interested. Take a right out of your room and you will reach the elevator. The dining room is on the second floor. Oh, and can you please tell Helena? There was no answer in her room."

Myka looked at the machine to figure out how to answer it. Pressing the button she spoke into the machine.

"Good morning," she said. "Helena is here. We will be down in a couple of minutes." She let go of the button and waited.

"Wonderful! I will see you then."

The machine clicked once and then the room was silent. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Helena moved closer and kissed Myka's cheek.

"I better go and get ready," she said reluctantly.

"Do you want to shower first?" Myka offered. Helena shook her head. "Okay, I'll be fast," Myka said and smiled.

"Do want company?" Helena purred.

Myka blushed and grinned. "Then we definitely won't make it to breakfast in time."

"You are of course right," Helena said with a deep sigh. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

Myka gently pushed her out of the bathroom and into her own room. Helena turned around and pulled Myka close for a searing kiss.

"Just so you remember me fondly while taking your shower," she purred and closed the door on the slightly shocked Myka.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helen had given the two agents a full tour of the Sanctuary. Myka was in awe of the facility and its purpose. The mermaid in particular had her spellbound. Helena seemed thoughtful and not as surprised as Myka. However, when they reached Helen's lab, Helena got a look in her eyes that made Myka chuckle. Helena bit her lip and grinned at her.

"I'm sorry."

Helen put her arm around Helena's shoulders and smiled at her. "I know your fondness for my lab. You may come and visit here any time you like."

"Thank you, darling."

Myka smiled. She had started to notice the small nuances that indicated a deep fondness between the two Victorian women, but not necessarily romantic love. Her feelings for Helen Magnus had definitely changed in the last couple of hours, Myka acknowledged.

"Helena, I think I'd like to get a head start on our report. Why don't you spend some time with Helen in the lab? Perhaps you'll learn something?" She said the last couple of words in a teasing voice.

Helen laughed as Helena's eyes narrowed and her fists settled stubbornly on her hips. She had seen the pose before.

"_Learn_ something?" Helena huffed.

Myka grinned and took a few steps towards the door. "Um hum."

Helena made a face and then turned to Helen as Myka left the room. Glancing around the room she took in the equipment and her mind almost started to spin with the prospect of discovering how to use all the equipment.

"Come darling, let me show you what I'm working on at the moment. I would truly value your input on the matter."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

It had not taken Myka very long to finish the report. She finally saved her file and closed her laptop. She looked around the room and felt almost giddy at the amazement surrounding her. Helen Magnus had brought them to the library during the tour earlier in the day. Myka remembered gaping in awe of the woman's collection. Pushing her chair back she got up and slowly perused the shelves.

When Helena joined her an hour later Myka was curled up in a comfortable armchair reading, a stack of books on the table next to her. Helena smiled at her and sat down on the armrest. She gently tilted the book to read the title and chuckled when she recognized her own work.

"Miss me that much, did you darling?" she teased.

Myka lowered the book and grinned at her. "I can't believe how many first editions she has."

Helena shrugged. "You have to keep in mind that when she acquired them, they were just newly published works, sometimes by fairly unknown authors."

Myka nodded and ran her hand over the book in her lap. "Like the real HG Wells."

"Exactly."

Helena eased down in the chair next to Myka draping her legs over Myka's. She laughed at the surprised look on Myka's face. Helena leaned closer and kissed her slowly and thoroughly, leaving Myka trembling and staring wild-eyed at her.

"God Helena," she said and her voice broke a little. She cleared her throat.

Helena leaned her head against Myka's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Myka absentmindedly stroked her hair, basking in the warm feeling of being this close to Helena.

_To be Continued_…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rating:** Mature  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 3 set after the finale, assuming that they got HG Wells back  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Helena and Myka have dinner with Helen Magnus under the stars. Myka learn more about Helena's past and the two Victorian women. Helena is set on wooing her beautiful woman.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena and Myka had spent the afternoon together in the living room talking and looking at old photographs. As the sun set over the city they had returned to their rooms to get ready for dinner. Helena had given Myka one long heated look before closing the door to her room behind her. Myka took a deep breath and entered her own room.

To Myka's delight Helena had joined her in her room once ready. The two had continued talking, just enjoying a little quiet time together. Promptly at seven there was a knock on Myka's door. Myka smiled at Helena and caressed her cheek as she took a step away from her.

"Come in."

Big Guy opened the door and made a grunting noise. "Dr. Magnus is waiting for you. Are you ready?"

Myka looked at Helena and she nodded. Together they followed the strange creature. When Helena curled her fingers around Myka's she smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

To both their surprise, Big Guy did not escort them to the dining room, but up on the roof. As they stepped outside in the slightly chilly air he disappeared and closed the door behind him. In the middle of the roof a large Bedouin tent had been set up. Soft Middle Eastern music played in the background and the most wonderful scents wafted their way. Helena laughed and took a step forward, pulling Myka along. She pushed a colorful curtain aside and ducked her head as she stepped inside. Helen Magnus lounged on some cushions on the other end.

"Good evening ladies," she said and smiled at them.

Helena stretched out on a cushion on Magnus' left, smiling at her as she held out her hand. Magnus took it and kissed it.

"This is truly wonderful, Helen."

Myka eased down across from Helen trying to figure out how to be comfortable while at the same time being able to eat.

"It reminds me of Egypt," Helena said and looked Magnus in the eyes.

Magnus nodded. "Those were lovely times."

Magnus got up and poured their tea, handing one to Helena who smiled serenely at her, and then another glass to Myka who took it carefully from Helen's hand.

"I knew you'd been in Egypt before," Myka said and tilted her head as she looked at Helena. "I didn't realize that you were there with Helen."

"Twice actually," Magnus responded.

"I went back one more time with Carter," Helena said and sipped her tea. She looked up at Myka. "We were trying to find Warehouse 2." She put her tea down and ran her hand through her hair. "I stumbled upon it one morning."

Myka sat up, leaning on her left arm. "You actually found it? But you never told the Regents?"

Helena nodded. "It was just me and this young Bedouin boy," she said and smiled fondly at the memory. "One day while resting in the shade, enjoying my tea, I watched him draw the oasis with a piece of coal. Realizing that the boy was talented I gave him one of my journals and a pen."

"I remember him. His name was Fadi," Magnus said and nodded. "Carter took him in after you left. The boy became an official part of Carter's team. I have one of his drawings in my office."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Helena said and smiled.

"So what happened that day?" Myka asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

"He was drawing the landscape around us. Something about the hills looked familiar to me. I saddled up my horse and took off in the direction of the left hill." Helena settled in again and closed her eyes for a moment. "At one point my horse stumbled, and almost threw me out of the saddle. Worried that he had hurt himself I checked his hooves. As I knelt in the sand I found what had caused the incident." Helena looked straight at Myka. "It was a piece from the Minoan Trident. I didn't realize it at the time, only that it was very important. I could feel the surge when I picked it up."

"God Helena," Myka gasped. "You actually touched it?"

Helena nodded. "I slipped it into my saddle bag and never told anyone. Later on I realized how dangerous it was and put it in a place that would keep it safe and out of the hands of someone innocent."

"Christina's coffin," Myka said softly.

Helena nodded. "Anyway, I got back on the horse and now certain that I was on the right track I pushed forward, knowing that I had precious little time before our camp would wake up."

"You found the entrance," Myka confirmed.

"I did. Realizing that this was not the time to investigate, and fully aware of the dangers involved with entering the Warehouse uninvited, I returned to our camp. I found the boy and asked him for his drawing. I gave him some money for it and asked him not to draw it again."

"What happened to it?" Myka wanted to know. "You found it again with McPherson."

"I hid it inside my compact," Helena said with a deep sigh. "I knew they had put my belongings in the Escher Vault. McPherson told me."

A noise outside indicated that they had company. Helen got up. They could hear her speaking softly with the Big Guy.

"Myka…"

"No, Helena," Myka interrupted her and smiled. "You don't have to explain to me. I've already accepted your apology and the Warehouse is safe again because of you. You don't have to say anything."

"Thank you for understanding," she said gently. "I still feel ashamed for my actions."

"You were depressed and filled with grief, and by the sounds of it, also affected by a very powerful artifact. I don't think you really had a chance, Helena. Who would've been strong enough to not yield to that power, even if completely emotionally stable?"

"I think you might," Helena said and smiled fondly at Myka.

Myka shook her head. "I don't think so. When you died, knowing that I had never told you how I feel about you, but seeing in your eyes that you truly had feelings for me too… the pain, the anger," Myka shook her head and then looked straight at Helena. "I don't know what I would've done had we actually been lovers."

Helena got up and crouched before Myka. She kissed her softly and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You allowed me to save you. I died knowing that you would not be hurt, that you were safe. Had you never found a way of bringing me back, you should know Myka that I died happy and at peace."

"And now?" Myka whispered.

"I think that most of my anger and pain died that day. I feel more at peace now. I don't think that I will ever feel the way I did before Christina died, but I am coming to terms with that."

"That's life, don't you think?" Myka said in a gentle voice. "We never stay in one place forever, our lives change and we with it."

Helena nodded. She looked up when Magnus returned with a large tray.

"I hope that you're hungry," she said and grinned.

"It smells divine," Helena said and helped Magnus put the dishes on the low round table in the middle.

Helena and Magnus settled in and soon the three were talking as they shared the many little dishes.

"Helena said there's someone special in your life," Myka teased Magnus.

They had been discussing love through the ages. Helena had shared some quite elaborate and funny anecdotes of past lovers. Magnus on the other hand had voiced her appreciation for how things had changed over the years.

"It's all very new, but yes, there is someone," Magnus said and smiled. She sipped her tea with a faraway look in her eyes.

Helena giggled and grabbed Magnus' hand. "I know that look. It's a woman, isn't it?"

Magnus laughed and nodded. "Yes, darling. Her name is Charlotte and she is lovely."

"Charlotte," Helena mumbled.

Magnus nodded. "She's not at all like Lottie."

Helena smiled weakly. "Dear, dear Lottie."

"Who's Lottie?" Myka asked.

"Lottie, or Lady Charlotte was a dear friend of ours."

"Lottie was lovely," Helena said and smiled sadly. "We were lovers for a short while actually," she said and looked at Myka. "She was killed by an artifact."

"God!" Myka gasped.

Helena nodded. "That's what made me join the Warehouse."

Magnus got up and cleared the dishes off the table. A moment later she brought in a plate with sweets.

"Baklava!" Helena exclaimed happily.

"Let's leave the past in the past, darling," Magnus said and squeezed Helena's hand.

"So tell us about your Charlotte," she said and smiled fondly at Magnus.

"She's a doctor…"

Helen Magnus told them about how she had met Charlotte and her surprise when Charlotte kissed her. Helena laughed and kissed Helen's cheek.

"When will we get to meet her?"

"I don't know really," Helen said with a cheeky grin. "I have a feeling I need to prepare her before meeting you in particular."

Helena made a face and then laughed. "Because I'm a former lover?" she teased.

"No," Magnus drew out the word. "Because you're HG Wells."

"Pish tosh," Helena said cheerfully and laughed. "It's just plain old me."

"_Plain_ is not a word I would ever use to describe you, darling," Magnus said and shook her head at the thought.

"Me neither," Myka agreed.

"And how would you describe me, darling?" Helena purred as she fixated her dark eyes on Myka.

"I…" Myka watched in fascination as Helena took a small bite of her baklava, licking the syrup off her finger. "Beautiful, dangerous, talented, a genius," she mumbled and her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Don't forget naughty, arrogant, stubborn and someone with a propensity for breaking the rules," Magnus said and reached for a honeyed date.

"Helen!" Helena exclaimed and sat up.

Magnus' eyes twinkled as she grinned at Helena. "Would you not agree that all of those are true?"

"Perhaps, but there's no need to point out someone's shortcomings in front of a beautiful woman," Helena muttered.

Magnus laughed and shot Myka a quick glance. "I think the beautiful lady has already let you into her heart, so I would not worry so much, Helena."

Helena giggled and leaned closer to Myka. She held up a piece of baklava. "Try this darling, it is absolutely divine."

Magnus tilted her head and smiled fondly at the two, watching Helena feed Myka small pieces of baklava.

"Oh Helena, how I've missed you," she sighed.

Helena laughed and her eyes twinkled. She moved closer to Myka and leaned against her with her head on Myka's stomach.

"I promised Charlotte to call her before ten. Please stay as long as you like," she said and smiled at them as she got up. "If you stay very late will you please just extinguish the fire and the candles before you leave?"

"We will," Myka said and smiled at her.

_To be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rating:** Mature,_** NC-17 rating for this chapter**_  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 3 set after the finale, assuming that they got HG Wells back  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Helena and Myka have dinner with Helen Magnus under the stars. After Helen leaves the two stay on the roof enjoying each other's company. What could possibly happen when you leave two beautiful women who are attracted to each other alone in a romantic setting on a roof top..?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena sat up and reached for her wine. She sipped it and giggled when Myka's fingers on her arm tickled. She put her wine down and stretched out next to Myka again, gazing lovingly at her.

"I am so incredibly lucky," Myka whispered.

Helena grinned and nuzzled Myka's cheek. She brushed her lips against the soft spot right below Myka's ear and delighted in the tiny whimper the touch brought from Myka. A moment later she gasped when Myka caressed her stomach, tracing circles around her navel and tickling her sensitive side.

"Darling, I tremble under your touch."

"Perhaps we should go downstairs?" Myka mumbled.

Helena kissed her, pressing her lips firmly against Myka's as she rolled on top of her. Nudging Myka's legs apart with her knee she moved slowly against Myka.

"I can't think of a more romantic and divine spot to make love to you for the first time, my darling," Helena said huskily against Myka's lips.

"What if someone…"

Helena's kiss swallowed the remainder of Myka's weak protest. Myka just stared at Helena when she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. When Helena reached around to unclasp her bra, Myka ran her fingertips over Helena's soft stomach to settle on her hip. Helena tossed her bra away and Myka pulled her down on top of her again.

"I have often thought of this moment and the many missed opportunities," Helena confessed as she pushed Myka's shirt up. She planted kisses on Myka's stomach, flicking her tongue teasingly at Myka's navel. "Now I am actually glad that this did not happen until now."

Myka whimpered at the feel of Helena's lips against her sensitive skin. She pulled Helena up and crushed their lips together as she rolled them over. Looking at Helena with lust filled eyes; Myka pulled her shirt over her head and then removed her pants. Dressed only in her underwear she held Helena's gaze as she removed first her bra and then her panties.

"You are perfection, Myka," Helena whispered and ran her hand up the outside of Myka's thigh.

Myka chuckled and bit her lip. She grabbed the waistline of Helena's pants and pulled her closer with an assertive tug. Helena laughed and smiled as Myka removed her pants. She squirmed and wiggled her hips when Myka's fingers stilled on the edge of her underwear.

"You are so beautiful, Helena," Myka whispered and traced the edge of Helena's panties with a soft fingertip. "I almost don't want to take these off of you; you look so good in them."

"Whichever you desire, darling. As long as you plan on touching me," Helena purred and rubbed her foot against Myka's calf.

Myka grinned and slowly slipped Helena's panties down her legs. She sighed when Helena pulled her knees up, helping her. Myka gently rested her hand on Helena's thigh for a moment just looking at her.

"How could I ever have thought that this was not real?" she whispered. "God Helena, you are gorgeous."

Helena took her hand and pulled her down for a kiss. She wrapped her leg around Myka's and sighed as she felt the soft touch of Myka's pubic hair tickle her thigh. She moved closer, feeling Myka's hot center press against her.

"Darling, you feel exquisite."

Myka grinned and rolled Helena over onto her back. She kissed her way down Helena's neck, licking and teasing before planting kisses at the top of Helena's breasts. She flicked her tongue over the freckle between Helena's breasts before sucking gently on it.

"Myka, stop playing around," Helena groaned and tried to pull Myka closer.

"What do you want sweetie?"

"Your lips and hands on me," Helena whimpered softly.

Myka caressed Helena's stomach and hip and then slowly trailed her fingertips up the inside of Helena's thigh. She smiled against her breast as Helena's legs separated to invite her to touch her. Myka hovered over Helena's nipple and flicked her tongue against it just as she brushed her fingers over Helena's sex. Helena cried out softly and her body arched up to meet Myka's hand.

Myka sucked gently on Helena's nipple while stroking her. Helena was so soft and incredibly wet. Feeling Helena's need and hearing her breathing increase Myka stroked her faster and then slipped two fingers inside her beautiful lover. Helena whimpered and tossed her head to the side. Myka looked up at her as she tugged a little at the nipple with her teeth. Helena gasped.

"Please," she whispered.

Myka brushed her thumb over Helena's clit and felt the tremors increase. She intensified her efforts and watched Helena's face intently. When Helena cried out her release and her body shook in passion Myka basked in the beauty of it. Helena pushed against her hand as she whimpered through her release now and then gasping oh Gods and Myka's name. When she finally stilled, Myka watched her, her fingers still inside of Helena. Helena's eyes eventually fluttered open and she smiled at Myka.

"That was wonderful," she said a little hoarsely.

Myka slowly slipped her fingers out of their snug nest. Helena gasped at the loss. Rolling Myka over, she straddled her hips and smiled down at her. Helena cupped Myka's breasts and slowly stroked the nipples with her thumbs. Myka bit her lip and sighed happily. She caressed Helena's thighs and hips savoring the feel of Helena's hands and body touching hers. When Helena bent her head to take a rosy nipple in her mouth Myka buried her hands in Helena's long hair, holding her against her.

"So good," she mumbled.

Helena teased and pulled at the other nipple causing more delightful tingles to go through Myka's body. She slowly moved down, placing kisses on Myka's stomach.

When Myka felt the softness of Helena's tongue stroking over her clit she whimpered and her body trembled. She had always loved being touched like this, but Helena's slow steady stroking seemed to affect her deeper than ever before. She moaned and tangled her fingers in Helena's hair, whispering Helena's name, telling her how good it felt. Helena pushed her hands under Myka's buttocks, lifting her up. Myka somehow managed to get her trembling thighs to hold her up and laughed when she was lowered onto a throw pillow. The soft silky material felt good against her naked skin and the angle brought her closer to Helena's mouth. She cried out softly when Helena slipped her fingers inside, stroking against Myka's secret spots, bringing her closer to release.

"So good," she mumbled and bucked up against Helena's mouth when Helena wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking softly.

Then Helena did some twirling thing with her tongue and Myka cried out, shaking violently. Helena repeated the touch while rubbing softly against the spot she had found inside Myka. Myka shook in pre-release and tugged at Helena's hair. Helena pressed her thumb at the base of her clit and flicked her tongue over and around it. Myka came with a loud yell, almost tossing Helena off of her.

Myka gasped for air as she finally came down from her intense orgasm. She opened her eyes and found herself eye-to-eye with a grinning Helena who was obviously very pleased with herself. Myka smiled and caressed her cheek. She gasped and her eyes closed when Helena stroked her clit again sending her into another spiral of pleasure. She shivered at the loss of Helena's long fingers but seconds' later Helena lowered herself on top of Myka kissing her tenderly and Myka laughed with joy. She smiled at her and wrapped her arms around Helena's slender waist as she tasted herself on Helena's lips.

"Wow, Helena," she said and grinned. "I will never accuse the Victorians of being prudes ever again."

Helena laughed and kissed her. She slid off Myka, pressing against her side as she got comfortable with her head on Myka's shoulder.

"We might not have been very daring in how we dressed and acted in public, but at home or with close friends we were quite naughty," Helena confessed with an impish grin.

"And I think that you might have been naughtier than average," Myka teased and kissed Helena.

"Darling!" Helena said and tried to look shocked, but failed miserably.

Myka laughed and pulled her close. She sighed and closed her eyes, memorizing the perfect moment.

"Do you think we can sleep here?"

"I guess," Helena mumbled. "It might be a bit chilly."

"Shall we go back downstairs then?"

"In a moment," Helena mumbled and kissed the top of Myka's breast. "I am not quite ready to leave and have you cover your beautiful body."

Myka grinned and kissed Helena's forehead. She caressed her soft hair and sighed when Helena tightened her grip around her waist.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helen Magnus strolled down the hall on the way to her bedroom. It was late and she was looking forward to her soft bed and crisp sheets. She frowned when she noticed that the door to Myka's room was open. She peeked inside and found the room empty. Changing direction she headed for the roof.

Stepping out into the dark night Helen shivered a little as she hurried across to the tent. The colorful fabric flapped in the wind as she ducked inside. She smiled at the endearing sight of Helena and Myka curled up sleeping. She almost felt like leaving them there but knew that they would be too cold soon. The few remaining glowing embers gave off very little heat and the thin silk that covered Myka's hip did not do much to keep the two women warm. She walked over and crouched down next to them.

Caressing Helena's cheek she tried to wake her.

"Helena, darling, wake up," she said in a gentle voice.

The touch startled Helena and she blinked as she woke up. Myka was instantly awake when Helena moved. She blushed when she saw Magnus sitting there.

"Helen," she mumbled, her voice a little hoarse from sleep.

"I was worried that you would get cold up here," she said and smiled.

"Perhaps you should just join us and keep us warm?" Helena teased.

Helen Magnus laughed and shook her head. She tilted her head and looked at Myka who blushed.

"Some other time, darling. Maybe when things are not quite so new and relationships have established themselves, and built complete trust."

Myka swallowed a little nervously when she realized that Helen Magnus was actually serious about joining her and Helena in bed. She glanced at Helena again, wondering what else she had missed learning about the Victorians.

"As you wish," Helena said and got up.

Myka pulled the cover a little closer as she watched Helena standing there naked, completely at ease. Helen smiled and looked at Myka.

"She has never been very modest."

Myka laughed and nodded. Helena rolled her eyes as she slipped on her underwear making a face as the cold damp fabric touched her body. She slipped her top over her head not bothering with her bra. She grabbed her pants and tossed Myka her top.

"Here you go, darling, no dawdling," she teased.

Myka shot Magnus a look and blushed when she winked at her. To Myka's relief Helen Magnus got up and turned her back at her. She quickly slipped her top over her head before pulling on her pants stuffing her panties and bra in her pocket.

Once dressed, Helena snuggled close to Myka, kissing her softly. Magnus chuckled and held the tent flap for them. Myka stepped through and turned to give Helena a hand. Her eyes widened when she saw Helena kissing Magnus.

"Oh dear," Magnus mumbled and shot Myka a look. "Delightful discoveries."

Myka turned red when she realized that Magnus had tasted her on Helena's lip. She turned her head away unsure what to say or do. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. Helen Magnus smiled fondly at her.

"Helena and I have shared many things in the past. Don't be embarrassed, Myka. I can tell that you make her very happy. I am so very glad for the both of you."

"Thank you," Myka said and looked away.

"Now take your woman to bed before she gets cold," Magnus teased and kissed Myka's cheek. "If it's one thing that Helena Wells does not handle well, it's cold."

Helena laughed and wrapped her arm around Myka's waist. "Come darling. I have this urgent need to be naked next to you again. Let's make haste my sweet."

Myka blushed and nodded. Together the three hurried inside away from the cold night.

THE END... of this Adventure!


End file.
